


I want what I cannot have

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want what I cannot have

Voldemort had promised his faithful Death Eaters their hearts’ desires for standing by him. Two months after he graciously accepted the submission of Harry Potter, and then killed him, he gathered them together in order to fulfill his promise. 

They came, rank on rank of men, and the occasional woman, no longer hiding behind masks. Seated on his new throne, he unveiled the mirror. One by one they filed in front of it.

Draco barely gave it the shortest of glances as he passed. He already knew his heart’s desire, and it was beyond even the Dark Lord’s extensive reach.


End file.
